


At Carowinds

by Dragontamereg



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy!, Like my other BTT amusement park fix but specific to carowinds., Other, but it’s still pretty bad., the writing is slightly better because it’s newer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamereg/pseuds/Dragontamereg
Summary: Summary: you and your trio of troublemaking friends decide to go to Carowinds, a world-famous amusement park with a wonderful collection of coasters and rides. What (overused and rehashed) hijinks will ensue?Who knows!





	At Carowinds

Y/N could hardly sit still as the car approached the entrance to the park. A great steel behemoth towered over the front gate, daring new riders to take the plunge and welcoming back veteran riders to experience it’s glory all over again.

“There she is, boys. The Fury 325.” 

The three young men could only stare in awe at the green and blue track, early morning test cars dropping down it’s hill with the promise of screams and laughter to come. 

“You’re going to ride that?!?” Asked Francis in shock and awe. 

“Oh yeah.” Y/N replied.  
“Who’s with me?” 

While Gilbert’s hand shot up, (not the best idea seeing as he was driving), the other two were a bit more hesitant. 

“We should probably start with something a bit smaller.” Said Antonio.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Y/N sighed, then perked back up. “How about we start with intimidator instead!” 

Upon seeing the looks of fear and despair upon the boy’s faces, (save for Gilbert), Y/N followed up with an explanation that they had made a joke, and that the first coaster they actually recommend is the small family ride, Ricochet.

The boys sighed at this, two from relief and one from disappointment. 

“Eh, cheer up, Gil. We’ll get to the fury today, mark my words. Even if SOMEONE here is too much of a wimp to even look at it.”

At this, they turned their attention to the Frenchman who was currently using his luscious locks as a shield to avoid looking at the gorgeous steel beast currently looming above them. And with that, Gilbert pulled into a parking spot and their adventure began.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, sorry if it’s sloppy. I wrote half of this, forgot about it, and then finished it today. I hope it brings you some level of enjoyment! And PLEASE comment. Seriously, I can’t exactly get better at writing if no-one tells me what the heck I’m doing wrong.


End file.
